


Визитка WTF Nolan Brothers 2021

by WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Inception (2010), Tenet (2020), Westworld (TV)
Genre: Banners, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2021, Gen, Humor, Infographics, Winter Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: Оставить заявку команде можно в комментариях к рекламному постуздесьили вгугл-форме.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 101
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Визитка WTF Nolan Brothers 2021

Каждая визитка по сути состоит из трех частей. Первая часть называется **«Наживка»** — команда показывает вам, кто они такие: группа фанатов, случайно собравшихся в анонимных тредах, или уже устоявшийся коллектив, который ходит из года в год. Демонстрирует себя, возможно даже просит проверить, убедиться, что она реальна, не эфемерна, быть может, уникальна, но, разумеется, это, скорее всего, не так ;)

Вторая часть называется **«Превращение»**.

Команда берет свою суть и делает с ней что-то необычное. 

[Прямая ссылка на схему](https://images2.imgbox.com/31/ba/B5bH4m93_o.png)

В этот момент вы начинаете увлекаться, а может, нет, потому что не даете команде шанс. Вы не хотите ее знать. Хотите уйти. Но если вас заинтересовали, вы не торопитесь закрывать визитку. Потому что рассказать о себе — это еще не все. Читателя необходимо заставить _вернуться_. 

Вот зачем нужна третья часть визитки, самая сложная. Часть, которую мы называем ~~«Престиж»~~ **«Возьми баннер»**.

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021" target=_blank><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/b2/fa/AjzuE6Cl_o.png" alt="баннер1" width="500px"></a>`

    
ЕЩЕ БАННЕРЫ
    

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021" target=_blank><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/85/d7/J55dQdbL_o.png" alt="баннер2" width="500px"></a>`

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021" target=_blank><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/df/33/eK7FC8aP_o.png" alt="баннер3" width="500px"></a>`

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021" target=_blank><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/3d/87/MRQUuxfE_o.png" alt="баннер3" width="500px"></a>`

**Author's Note:**

> Оставить заявку команде можно в комментариях к рекламному посту [здесь](https://fb-reklama.diary.ru/p220132670_wtf-nolan-brothers-2021-post-nabora-i-zayavok.htm) или в [гугл-форме](https://forms.gle/a7xW891PDd6Dp1to9).


End file.
